


Indulgent Love

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Indulgent [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank Anderson, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, reverse au, weight appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Connor has struggled with his weight, with his appearance his whole life. His relationship with food and his body hasn't been easy for him, even after he became a cop. It isn't until he meets and falls in love with Hank, that he begins to learn to love himself.





	Indulgent Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromthebeginningthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthebeginningthen/gifts).

> Written as a birthday gift for the lovely [thehankconsucc](https://twitter.com/thehankconsucc) who has been a wonderful and supportive friend. Happy birthday! 
> 
> As with all my fics these days, Part 1 is M/M, Part 2 is F/F. Also, I couldn't help figuring out a way to sneak Sumo into reverse au because HankCon without Sumo is just wrong. He's a part of the Anderson (or Stern/Arkait/whatever last name you give Connor) family.

Even without opening his eyes, Connor knew it was early. Too early for his liking. Especially on his day off. But somehow all of that wasn't deterring Hank. No, the other man, well android, was too busy slowly touching Connor. The synthetic skin of his hands was smooth against Connor's skin. Warm and soft. Hank's hand, larger than Connor's, gently kneaded at Connor's soft belly.

Only a few short months ago, Connor's body was different. Connor took care of himself, ate healthy meals, exercised regularly. But he'd struggled with his weight, with his body and his appearance ever since he was a child. His mother, she meant well, but she made comments all the time about his body, reminding him to stand up straight and suck in his gut. Reminded him to pull down his shirt when it bunched up whenever he sat own or moved in a way that made it ride up. He was taught to be ashamed of his appearance. Had spent several years trying to condition himself and his body into what he thought he was meant to look like, what would make him happy. But still… Connor wasn't happy. He wanted to love himself, all of himself, no matter how he looked.

But that had all changed thanks to Hank. After Hank had stepped into his life, Connor began living again. No longer did he feel guilty for eating a donut or cupcake on occasion. He even grew to enjoy more indulgent things, like pancakes and waffles for breakfast. Hank would spoil him with chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream. And Connor would eat them happily, because they were a treat, made for him, made with love, by the man he loved. Plus, he had learned that a couple of waffles and the occasional donut weren't the ends of the world. His weight wouldn't drastically fluctuate overnight. He could enjoy food. Truly, unapologetically love food.

Hank was a wonderful cook, once given the chance. He made Connor homemade meals ninety percent of the time. The other ten percent they had something from local restaurants while working cases or while out on dates. Hank didn't need to eat, but he liked watching Connor eat. Like knowing that Connor was well fed, taken care of, and loved. Food had become important to Hank. He enjoyed cooking it. While he didn't eat, he could at least sample what he made to make sure it was made correctly. (There'd been one incident where he'd put too much salt and hadn't checked before serving it and Connor had looked absolutely horrified when the eggs hit his tongue. Hank made sure to never make that mistake again.)

He especially enjoyed cooking for Connor and watching him eat. The weight Connor slowly gained as the months passed giving him a bit of chub to his once, muscular but thin body. Hank appreciated Connor's body. Wanted Connor to appreciate it, too. Some days Connor had a hard time. Felt like the changes, the extra weight was a weakness, a sign that he'd somehow given up or failed. But Hank was there to remind him, that the extra weight was a good thing, that the changes were just another part of Connor and that no matter what, Hank loved him.

Hank helped. His strong, thick hands pressed against Connor's stomach and Connor moaned. Hank leaned down and trailed kisses up Connor's stomach, his hair and beard tickling Connor in the process.

"Hank..."

"Good morning, honey."

Hank shifted to lean over Connor and kissed him. Connor smiled into the kiss. Hank's hands continued roaming over Connor's body, rucking his shirt up as his fingers skimmed over Connor's ribs. Connor giggled into the kiss, trying to squirm away from the tickling fingers. He was happy. He was loved. Hank loved him. All of him.

"I was thinking of making pancakes for breakfast. With bacon," Hank said.

"Bacon pancakes?" Connor asked with an amused chuckle.

Hank shook his head but smiled fondly. "If that's what you really want, then yes."

Connor shook his head. "Nah. Bacon pancakes don't actually sound good. I'd be happy with a bowl of cereal though."

"You need more than cereal. Besides, today is a special day so you deserve a special breakfast."

Hank leaned down and kissed Connor again. Connor appreciated Hank's kisses and that Hank wanted to spoil him with special breakfasts, but for the life of him, he could not recall why that day, in particular, required a special breakfast.

"What'd you mean today is a special day?" Connor finally asked because he knew he wasn't going to come up with the answer himself.

"It has been six months since we first met. I know that maybe that isn't something that significant, but to me it is."

"Oh, Hank."

Connor reached up and cupped Hank's cheek, ran his thumb along the cheekbone by those sky blue eyes that looked at Connor like he was the most important thing in the world. Which Connor supposed, in many ways, he was.

"I wouldn't be here… without you," Hank said, softly.

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit. You were already having doubts before you met me. I just helped nudge you along."

Hank shook his head. "When that deviant pushed you off that roof, I didn't even have to think about it. Saving you was the only option. You've treated me like a person from day one."

Connor brushed away the tears that were falling from Hank's eyes. "Oh, my love."

Connor sat up and pulled Hank to him, holding the other man close. Before Hank, Connor hadn't had a lot of experience with androids, besides the few that worked at the police station and any that worked as cashiers at the businesses he frequented (like the gym he went.) While there had been some tensions between humans and androids, Connor had never personally had any issue with them. When Hank had been assigned as his partner, he'd been intrigued and curious. He knew the types of cases they were assigned, the deviant cases, the androids that had lashed out and hurt people. But Hank hadn't been like that. Hank was good at his job. But beyond that, he was a good person. Connor had seen him stop to pet a dog, a Saint Bernard who had been wet and muddy, outside their first crime scene. (That same dog, who had belonged to their victim, was currently curled up asleep in the living room. Hank called him Sumo.)

When Hank had saved his life, despite the other man blaming himself for the deviant getting away, Connor had seen something else in the look Hank gave him. Fear. Connor later realized Hank had been afraid Connor would be upset with him for letting the deviant go. But Connor had been so grateful to Hank for saving his life.

"Android or human, you are a person. Your own person. I knew that when you introduced yourself as HK800 but said I could call you Hank. Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Connor was crying now, too, but that didn't seem to deter either man as they both leaned in and kissed the other. Hank chuckled against Connor's lips and Connor giggled in response. Both men held onto each other through their laughter and tears and heartfelt kisses. And then Connor's stomach growled. Loudly.

Hank chuckled. "Okay, I'm making breakfast. Pancakes and bacon sound good?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect."

Hank smiled, kissed Connor once more, and then climbed out of bed. Connor smiled as he laid back, giggling to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. A few moments later, Sumo came trotting into the room and jumped up onto the bed, taking up Hank's side of the bed. Connor rolled onto his side and began to pet Sumo, giving him belly rubs as Sumo panted happily.

"You're the best dog, Sumo. Yes, you are. Sumo's the best dog," Connor said. "Such a good boy, Sumo."

Sumo rolled onto his back so Connor could more easily give him tummy rubs and attempted to give Connor a big slobbery kiss. Eventually, Connor dozed off again, curled up with Sumo. He woke up later, to Hank sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Breakfast is ready," Hank said, brush the hair away from Connor's forehead.

"Mmm… breakfast," Connor yawned.

"Want me to serve you breakfast in bed?"

"Please?"

Hank smiled and leaned down to kiss Connor's forehead. "Of course, babe."

As Hank went back to the kitchen, Connor sat up and stretched his limbs before shooing Sumo off the bed. When Hank returned, he was carrying a tray with a plate of pancakes and bacon, a cup of coffee, a small vase with a single rose.

"Aww, Hank," Connor said, as Hank set the tray down on Connor's lap.

"I love you," Hank replied, kissing Connor's forehead.

"I love you, too."

Hank walked around the bed, stopping to pet Sumo who was sulking on the floor by the end of the bed, before coming around to sit next to Connor on his side of the bed again. Hank had perfectly set the plate. The small stack of three pancakes was decorated with a smiley face, with pieces of strawberries for the eyes, blueberries for the nose and smile. There were six slices of bacon and a small cup of syrup. The coffee had Connor's favorite creamer (rich caramel) and a dash of cinnamon. Connor sipped at the coffee and hummed happily. He then began to eat the fruit off of the stack of pancakes before pouring syrup over the pancakes and cutting himself a giant bite.

"Mmmm… so good," he said with his mouth full.

"Good," Hank chuckled.

Connor continued to eat his breakfast, making all sorts of appreciative noises. Once his plate was empty (he used the last bite of pancakes to scoop up any remaining syrup he could), he set the tray aside and turned to Hank with a grin.

"You have syrup on your face, love," Hank said, reaching out to wipe the syrup from the corner of Connor's mouth.

He popped his thumb in his mouth, licking the syrup off.

"Thank you, again," Connor said. "And happy six months since we met anniversary."

"You're welcome. And happy anniversary."

Hank cupped Connor's cheek and kissed him. Connor smiled into the kiss as Hank's LED spun, registering all the various tastes on Connor's lips and tongue. It was Hank's favorite part of cooking for Connor, the evidence that the man he loved was well fed and taken care of. They shifted to sit together on the bed and Hank pat the bed to let Sumo know he's welcome to join them again. One of Hank's hands went to Connor's stomach, rubbing soothing circles as Connor hummed appreciatively and was content to stay curled in Hank's arms. He knew Hank loved him, loved to take care of him, and everything Hank did, helped Connor to love himself just a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
